


Dream a little dream....

by haloless0



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloless0/pseuds/haloless0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro recounts a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream....

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a work-in-progress...

I sleep in my gas mask now. I don’t have much of a choice in the matter any more; my charred lungs are like festering wounds and breathing unfiltered air hurts like I’m breathing… well, fire. But pain and suffering was the furthest thing from my mind on this night. Behind my fire-proof rubber mask, insanity forces reality to take a backseat to something else. The grimace is replaced with a smile, and I escape into a dream…

It’s a beautiful day. The sky is a brilliant baby blue, with a number of fluffy cumulus clouds floating through its expanse. There are two perfect rainbows that stretch as far as the eye can see. Lollipops grow like flowers, their pink sweetness in stark contrast with the emerald green of the thick grass that blankets the ground. Bubbles float from an unknown source, filling the sky. The bubbles reflect the sun, casting miniature rainbows of their own onto the world. I fall onto my back, sinking deep into the luscious grass and letting it surround me. I am at peace…  
I hear noises and recognize them as the high pitched voices of my Best Friends. I sit up and see them all in their cherubic cuteness. My pet Balloonicorn is playing tug of war with my friends, The Scout and The Medic, who are both laughing so hard that tears are streaming down their adorable little faces. My friend The Demoman is drinking from his bottle of milk, and I watch as a small rivulet escapes his lips and dribbles down his chin onto his shirt. I love my cute little friends with all my heart. I can feel the familiar ache to (kiiilllllll) feed them all candy and shower them with bubbles and love.  
I resist the urge, because they don’t seem to like the attention I give them quite as much as I do. But who doesn’t love (deeeeaath) lollipops and hugs? Sometimes I wonder about them… I lay back onto the grass and watch it move with the wind, somewhat akin to a dance. I lay there for a while when I notice the smallest speck of sky is different… it is gray, thousands of shades of gray; and they are spreading. I look on in horror as the color is sucked from not only the sky, but also the grass and everything else around me. Soon the entire world is devoid of color, like a black and white movie.   
I hear a sound off in the distance but it is getting closer and closer. It’s the grinding whir of machinery pushed to its limits, of gears scraping and screaming in protest of the pressure they are under. The horizon looks as if it is shaking, and suddenly bits and pieces of it break away. They lumber towards us, and as they get closer I see that they are robots.


End file.
